Bullet Heaven
Bullet Heaven (full title: Epic Battle Fantasy 3.3: Bullet Heaven) is a scrolling top-down shooter game created by Matt Roszak in 2010. It is a spin-off of the , to which it owes many elements of its design, including the medals, shops, and characters. Most of the foes' designs originated from while some of them were previews of new foes to be introduced in . Gameplay Bullet Heaven is played from a top-down perspective. Players must maneuver their character of choice through hordes of enemies and ludicrous amounts of projectiles to reach the end of the level. To aid them in their quest, the player character has a disproportionately small hitbox (one setting in the "Options" menu allows players to display this hitbox), allowing them to maneuver through surprisingly tight spaces. Players also have a "focus" command that slows down the game, potentially enabling them to find new avenues of escape from seemingly-impregnable bullet patterns. Players can attack with three different weapons. The Primary Weapon is a rapid-fire projectile that charges up when left idle (indicated by a green meter); when charged, more projectiles are fired at once before switching to the "default" attack. The Secondary Weapon can only be used when its (orange) meter is fully charged, but generally has a wider range or greater power than the the Primary Weapon. Players also have a limited supply of Bombs, which tend to hit a large portion of the screen, damaging enemies and deflecting/erasing bullets in their range. Defeated enemies release treasure and powerup items; the former increases the player's Gold stock, while the latter gives them various temporary effects or restores their HP. Gold can be used in the level select menu to purchase upgrades for the players' stats - these upgrades carry over to all characters. If the game becomes too challenging, players can tip the scales by using Cheats found in the Options menu. These Cheats offer benefits like having the foes drop more hearts/gold, having the foes start with 33% Health, starting with double bombs, and slowing down the game. However, using any of these cheats causes the player's score and rank to go down. Controls Bullet Heaven has customizable controls, but the basic setup uses a combination of the mouse and the keyboard: *'Mouse/Arrow Keys:' Movement *'Left Click/Z Key:' Primary Weapon *'Double Click/X Key:' Secondary Weapon *'Space/C Key:' Bomb *'Shift:' Focus The Options menu also allows the player to turn on auto-fire and auto-focus. Items *'Coin:' Gives a small amount of Gold. Comes in Copper, Silver, and Gold varieties. *'Gem:' Gives a moderate amount of Gold. *'Heart:' Restores one HP. *'Gold Sword:' Gives the player a red aura and enhances their Primary Weapon (double shot and rapid fire) *'Gold Shield:' Gives the player a white barrier that turns enemy bullets into player projectiles that fly back the way they came. Upgrades * Max Hit Points: Increase your max health up to 9 (Max lvl 6). * Main Weapon: Increase the recharge rate of your Main Weapon (Max lvl 7). * Sub Weapon: Increase the recharge rate of your Secondary Weapon (Max lvl 8). * Base Damage: Increase the damage of all attacks (Max lvl 8). * Movement Speed: Increase movement speed (Max lvl 3). * Item Magnet: Pull Coins and Gems from a further radius (Max lvl 8). * Bomb Stock: Add one Bomb to your stock (Max lvl 2). Characters NoLegs - The mascot and team pet of the heroes' party in the Epic Battle Fantasy series; rides a glowing star. Fast speed, widespread shots, widespread or focused sub-weapons. Bomb Attack ("Star Shower") summons three giant stars to hit random parts of the field. (Available from the beginning) Matt - The protagonist of the Epic Battle Fantasy series, fond of swords, food, and fighting; rides a large sword. Normal speed, decent main shot, close-range sub-weapon, starts with an extra bomb. Bomb Attack ("Ragnarok") instantly damages all enemies full screen. (Available from the beginning) Natalie - Matt's longtime companion and a powerful sorceress, known for her curvaceous figure and deadly magic spells; uses four wings of pure energy to fly. Slow speed, decently aimed main shots, sub-weapon orbits and damages enemies; will remain until sub-weapon gauge is depleted. Bomb Attack ("Genesis") obliterates all enemies and bullets on the screen. (Unlocked by getting A or S ranks in 5 levels, or kill 1000 enemies in total) Lance - The newest member of the party, and formerly the final boss of Epic Battle Fantasy 2; fond of guns, tanks, and checking out Natalie. Normal speed, straight main weapon shots (becoming widespread if an attack powerup is collected), subweapon fires shrapnel that turns into bullets; may do heavy damage when fired at close range. Bomb attack ("Hyper Beam") fires a giant energy beam in one direction to damage enemies, deflects enemy bullets. (Unlocked by getting A or S ranks in 10 levels, or kill 3000 enemies in total) Anna - A ranger from Greenwood Village, skilled with archery and nature magic. Fast speed, fast-moving rapid-fire main shots (can be aimed), subweapon summons leaves in widespread formation to both sides, slow subweapon gauge drain. Bomb attack ("Mother Earth") creates a green insignia that protects the player from enemy bullets and damages enemies it touches, ending with a shockwave that clears enemy bullets and damages enemies in range. (Unlocked by getting A or S ranks in 15 levels, or kill 10000 enemies in total) Levels World 1 *'Kitten March:' The first level of the game, full of largely-harmless Kitten Soldiers. Some of the cats carry large logs that split in half when damaged, and a few pilot mobile fortresses that can fire three-bullet spreads. *'Forest Friends:' Introduces a variety of nature-based enemies, such as Green Slimes (release a few bullets when killed), Green Bushes (launch leaves in three-bullet spreads), Big Green Bushes (fire leaves in all directions), and Haunted Trees (launch dense clusters of white leaves in gradually-expanding "V" formations). A few Kitten Forts and logs also appear. *'Bushes Revenge:' A more frantic level with faster-moving enemies. Some enemies have new attack patterns; Green Bushes fire streams of leaves directly at the player, and Kitten Forts fire multiple spreads in succession. Also introduces a Giant Green Bush at the end; it fires massive rings of leaves, and is supported by two Big Green Bushes. *'Shrooms of Death: '''Introduces more enemies with new attack patterns, including Evil Mushrooms which move in a straight line and leave behind a trail of spores, and Purple Wasps which shoot magic bolts that home in on the player. *'Slime Fortress:' First boss battle, against the Giant Green Slime Fort. It alternates between filling the screen with bullets and firing streams of bullets at the player. World 2 *'Under the Sea''' *'Colors of Jelly' *'The Coral Reef' *'Shark Attack' *'Crab Battle' World 3 *'Dry Lands' *'Avalanche!' *'Ancient Ruins' *'Cacti and Eyes' *'Immortal Pharaoh' World 4 *'Foes of Darkness' *'The Burning Lake' *'Wired for War' *'Mighty Monoliths' *'Origin of Life' Bonus Levels *'Razor Leaf Storm:' A rematch against the Green Slime Fort, with drastically increased difficulty and new attack patterns. Unlocked by completing at least 5 levels with A rating or above. *'Bubble Hurricane:' A rematch against the Giant Enemy Crab, again with higher difficulty and changed attack patterns. Unlocked by completing at least 10 levels with A rating or above. *'Radiant Maelstrom:' Predictably, a rematch against the Pharaoh Cat Sphinx, with dramatically heightened difficulty and different attack patterns. Unlocked by completing at least 15 levels with A rating or above. *'Oblivion:' A rematch against the mighty Godcat herself. Manages to be even harder than the Origin of Life, attempting to brutally slaughter the player with unforgiving walls of bullets. Trivia *''Bullet Heaven'' was inspired by popular top-down shooters and bullet hell games such as Touhou Project, Ikaruga, and the DonPachi ''series. The name ''Bullet Heaven itself is a play on genre's name. *This game marks the first appearances of Anna and Godcat, important characters in Epic Battle Fantasy 4. External links *Bullet Heaven on Kongregate *Bullet Heaven on Newgrounds *Bullet Heaven on Armor Games Category:Games Category:Bullet Heaven